A printed circuit board includes a circuit pattern formed on an insulating layer, and thus a variety of electronic parts may be mounted on the printed circuit board.
For example, the electronic parts mounted on the printed circuit board may be heating elements. Heat emitted by the heating elements may degrade the performance of the printed circuit board. With the realization of high integration and higher capacity of electronic parts, there is an increasing concern about heat dissipation problems of printed circuit boards.
An epoxy resin composition including an epoxy resin of a bisphenol A type, a bisphenol F type, or the like has been used to obtain an insulating layer having electrical insulating properties and also exhibiting excellent thermal conductivity.
In addition, an epoxy resin composition including an epoxy resin represented by the following Formula is also used (Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-0008771):

wherein n is an integer greater than or equal to 1.
However, such epoxy resin compositions have a problem in that it is difficult to handle heat emitted by elements due to their insufficient thermal conductivity.